It's Cold Outside
by witheringtoviolet
Summary: Seto protects Jou from the cold weather. Jou is exceptionally satisfied with such unexpected manners. What is Seto's true intention? SetoxJou


It's Cold Outside

"Here," A lean arm stretched out. "Take your jacket." A command, handing him the familiar navy jacket he often wears. Jou stared at the clothing soon after he pulled out his head from his white shirt. At first he was confused. Though it was spring, Japan's afternoons were very like the high summer reaching at least 80 degrees everyday. For a hyperactive teenager like himself, a jacket wasn't necessary- unless it snowed.

"I'm fine." He simply replied, reaching out for his pants now, which were carelessly thrown off to the floor last night. His dark pants still with his belt entangled were skillfully put on his skinny, pale legs and he simply ignored the arm still pointing his side. When he managed to zip the pants at the low edge of his waist, Jou looked toward the owner of the long arm.

"Wear it." He commanded once more, a bit irritated- either the fact that he was declined, or just being ignored.

Seto Kaiba will not tolerate any of the two.

"It's going to be hot today- I hate carrying things around." Jou mumbled, trying his best not to sound like an annoyed little kid. He looked out the window, hoping the weather would give off some sunshine to prove his point, but the morning answered back coldly- literally.

"It's less than 50 degrees, mutt. Now take it, or I won't let you out of my house. Your loving friends would worry now, won't they?" His cold voice threatened, but believe it or not, it was out of love.

…or was it?

Jou glared at him and quickly snatched the jacket from his hand. His friends were yet to find out about his secret 'lover' and he didn't want them finding out any time soon. Jou deftly put on the jacket and combed through his golden locks frustrated.

"There," Jou snapped. "Thank you, mother."

Seto replied with a simple grunt and began to work on his burgundy tie. He watched the mutt roll around the bed as soon as he finished dressing, talking to himself about something completely pointless. Seto didn't focus, just thinking about his schedule for the upcoming week.

He finally remembered something and spoke out in a low voice.

"Take an umbrella too."

Jou then sat up from the bed and faced the taller man grabbing his black coat, searching for his keys in the left pocket. He didn't reply immediately since he felt the command didn't necessary need a response. But for a change he thought to himself. The weather must be cold today since he's wearing a jacket, Kaiba wants him to carry the damn umbrella- Kaiba. Seto Kaiba was actually offering warmth for his health- involuntarily. If that even made sense, that is.

"I don't have one." Jou finally replied, enjoying the thought of his cold, jerky boyfriend taking care of him to himself.

"I'll give you one, pup." Another considerate answer, unexpected, but Jou definitely wasn't complaining. He didn't respond again, thinking to himself one more time, now changing his posture to lay back on the immense bed.

Seto picked him up from the usual spot around midnight. That's when his shift ended and he was too tired to move a finger. Seto didn't care. The way to the mansion was a riot- he almost doesn't remember the whole damn ride. By the time they reached the front door, Jou was already sore and sweaty. Again, Seto didn't care. The only thing he did actually care about was not waking up Mokuba up and carrying Jou to his room and muffling him with his own mouth to shut him up. It wasn't pleasant, as 'sexy' as it seemed. When they got to him room, he threw him down on the bed and this, Jou remembered clearly.

"Do you love me?"

"Do you?" Jou shot back, aggravated.

"What if I don't?" He replied coldly, beginning to unzip Jou's pants. Jou couldn't shoot a comeback since his mouth was aimlessly covered with such luscious lips, the hands pushed toward his now bare body. The touches trailed lower and lower then to his already erected member.

"Well?" He was now teasing, whispering to Jou's ear as the blonde simply moaned.

In the end Jou managed to murmur- "I'll still love you."

Jou's flashback was alertly stopped by a gentle pat on his head. He looked up and realized that he's been somewhat drifted off to a trance. A smell of coffee and cinnamon lured him to a smile.

"You have exactly three minutes."

"You're not going to eat, aren't you?"

Seto smirked and patted him again, walking out of the room. He was probably off to Mokuba's room to wake him up, since he would have to leave to school soon. Jou had to leave sooner, but Kaiba's excellent timing never needed any corrections. Three minutes to eat breakfast for Jou was more than enough. When he was finished, he walked off to the bathroom to for a quick glance in the mirror to see if any red marks were visible and if they weren't- he knew he would have a good week.

And he didn't. He gently smiled to himself and walked off- not saying any farewells to Mokuba or Seto. He would see them sooner or later and he just wasn't a goodbye person.

When Jou arrived at school, Seto Kaiba was already at his usual seat typing away in his thin laptop. He wore his glasses today. Jou came to realize that Seto wears them the morning after they had sex. He never really knew why. But before anyone could notice him staring and Kaiba, he quickly turned to the other corner where his 'gang' sat. They greeted him warmly, complimenting him on his consecutive perfect timing behavior. Jou accepted them half heartedly, smiling away.

When the bell rang, the gang sat down in their correct seats which were a bit far from each other, sighing for the Monday to start. Jou happened to sit next to Seto, casually kicking his chair to allow himself space to sit. Slyly he looked over to the cerulean eyes with a small, fragile smile- trying not to be noticed. From the morning kindness, Jou somewhat expected a gentle smile in return, something only he'd seen from the world, but instead, Seto Kaiba glared at him and quickly turned his head to face the laptop once more.

Jou then pondered.

_What the hell was that about?_

Maybe a classmate noticed that Jou smiled at him so Kaiba wanted to be safe. Maybe not. Maybe Kaiba erased a whole paragraph by accident, distracted by his beautiful smile. Maybe not.

"Teacher," Jou called out, allowing all the students to look at him with question. "Since I come early now, I think I should be awarded with a bathroom break."

"The bell just rang Jounouchi-"

"So did my bladder. Please?"

"Take the hall pass." The teacher grunted and the students gently chuckled, watching the skinny boy running out. As soon as he ran out of the classroom, Jou let out a small sneeze- stopping him in the hallway. He then started to walk, listening to the light footsteps behind him. Jou arrived in the bathroom and waited near the bathroom door. Seto Kaiba then entered and gently locked the door behind him.

"Someone seems to have a bipolar morning." Jou commented, walking closer to the brunet.

"You forgot the umbrella." Seto spoke in a low voice, handing him a dark blue object.

"Oops," Jou giggled, taking the umbrella and leaning toward the taller man. "Thanks." He whispered, watching the almighty Seto Kaiba get a bit aroused, unbuttoning his own buttons for air. Seto's hands then moved toward the blonde's head and he carefully positioned it to be facing him directly, eye to eye, nose to nose, lips to lips. Just when Jou leaned in to kiss him, he pulled away on his own, facing the wall and gave out a rough sneeze.

"Oh man-" Jou blew out, gently sniffling as he looked back at Seto.

Seto's face wasn't pleasant. It was rather very bitter and angry.

"What?" Jou asked, thinking that he was in the middle of something a bit sexual. A sneeze shouldn't stop that, now would it?

"Go home." Seto commanded once again. He moved his hand from Jou's waist to his forehead and carefully examined the temperature.

"What? I'm fine- I don't need to go home-"

Jou watched Seto's hand fall to his pocket, reaching for his high tech phone, speed dialing some number then immediately command once more.

"Bring a car over here, he'll be out waiting so you better hurry up." The phone clicked silently and Jou looked at Seto as if ridiculous.

"Seto!"

"Go home. Or you know what, go to my place- tell me you have the spare key."

"I do- but I'm fine, why are you going nuts? It's just a sneeze."

"I heard you sneeze in the hallway, mutt. I will not tolerate this disobedience."

"You do realize you're sending me home when school started less than ten minutes ago."

"I have to clarify with the teacher so I'll be home after second period." Seto walked toward the sink and started to wash his hands.

"I know, I know- I know I'm in love with an evil tyrant. You already proved that to me, remember?" Jou scoffed. As soon as Seto began to rub his hands within the paper towel, his phone rang to tell him the car arrived.

"Go home and get some rest. I'll be there within an hour, mutt."

Jou walked over to Seto and buttoned the first two buttons that were opened from earlier.

"You probably need that rest more than me, you prick." Seto chuckled and lifted Jou's chin.

"Make sure Mokuba even went to school."

"So that's why you're sending me. To spy on your little brother."

"Maybe." Seto patted his head and walked out of the bathroom first.

Jou opened his eyes when he felt the bed sink a bit on his left side, in which he remembered empty. Purposely he turned toward the weight and wrapped his warm arms around the colder figure and kissed anything that was near his lips.

"I even took medicine, just in case." Jou gently murmured in his low, half awake voice.

"Good puppy." Seto's voice chuckled as he held him back.

"I was wondering," Jou rubbed his eyes and looked toward his partner to make sure he was the first thing he'd see once they were opened. "Did your pet dog die out of the flu or something when you were young? You're pretty overprotective." Jou made sure he wasn't sounding like an annoying little kid, again.

"No, I never had any pets." Seto whispered, readjusting the blankets over on Jou's side.

"Then why are you so motherly with me and cold weather?"

This time and for the first time Seto didn't respond right away. Jou waited, since he was half awake anyway.

"I didn't want to get sick." Seto then replied, chuckling away.

"Huh?" Jou asked back in confusion, now waking up for real.

"I didn't want to catch the flu. It's contagious, mutt."

Jou took the time.

Not so he can think of a comeback, a memory from last night, to register in his mind- but to sort all his strength to his leg and kick Seto right in the rear.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I know i have to update tons. This is why i should be a one-shot writer. I have no commitment whatsoever. haha, i hope you enjoyed. Review any thoughts and i ask that you review me any challenges or wishes you want me to write about. I'd be glad to write for your pleasure. Seto's such a dork in this fic- it was out of boredom, sorry haha


End file.
